The Different Girl
by Hitora
Summary: A short little Sorato about Matt meeting Sora for the first time. I suck at summaries..>.


Hey! I was experiencing some writers' block on my Familiar series, so I wrote this short  
Sorato ficcy I was thinking of for some time. It's Sorato, so if you don't like that, you have  
been warned. A little note: I put this at summer camp before the Digidestined encountered  
the Digital world and everything. Please no flames! This is my second fic and I think I  
suck at writing romances! And I couldn't really think of any other title. If it stinks, I  
apologize okay! Hope (I really do) you enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.. Some bigger, richer guys do.. yada, yada  
  
Notes: "Speaking" 'Thoughts'  
  
  
The Different Girl  
by Hitora  
  
"Ooo.. Pretty bird." Takeru declared as he looked up at a chirping robin. He stood  
on a branch just below it, and he really wanted to get closer. "I wish I could see it better."  
He reached up to the branch above, and stepped onto another smaller branch.   
  
"T.K.!" a voice called out to him, and he looked below to see his older brother  
searching for him.  
  
"Hey Matt!" he called back waving. Just then, he realized his grip on the branch  
wasn't as tight as it should have been. The smaller branch snapped and his hand slipped  
away. Before he knew what had happened he began to fall towards he ground. "Ah?  
AHHHH!"   
  
"T.K!"  
  
The branches whipped past him, breaking as he fell through. All he could see were  
the blurred visions of greens and brown as he felt the ground draw closer and closer.   
"Ahh!" Soon, he no longer fell. Strangely, the ground didn't hurt as much as he thought it  
would. It was actually sort of... soft.  
  
"Huh?" he opened his eyes to see if he really was on the ground, and still alive.  
"Yay! I'm not dead!" he cried out relieved, assuring his doubts.  
  
"I'm happy for you." a voice replied.  
  
"Huh?" T.K looked over to see a girl's face beside him. She laid on her back on the  
ground with him lying across her stomach. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" T.K. apologized, quickly  
rising to his feet. She slowly rose up to her arms and back onto her own feet. "Are you  
okay?" he asked worried.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine, you just startled me." she said, dusting herself off. "Are you  
okay?" she asked.   
  
"Uh, yeah." he replied stunned. T.K. was relieved she wasn't mad at him for  
landing on her. She looked older than him, about the same age as his older brother. She  
was pretty with warm reddish-brown eyes and short crimson hair that came out from a  
weird blue hat. She stood in a yellow, sleeveless shirt and jeans.  
  
"T.K.!" Matt quickly ran to where he thought he heard his little brother had  
landed, only to see him standing safely before a girl. 'Oh great...' he thought with dread.  
His experience with girls hasn't exactly the best, and he honestly tried to avoid them at all  
cost. All they did was chase him around, batting off their eyes and bragging mouths in  
hopes he would go out with him. 'Of all things to help him, it had to be a girl..'  
  
"Matt!" T.K said happily running to him.   
  
"T.K." Matt said relieved. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.   
  
"Yeah. She broke my fall," T.K. said turning back to her. "Thank you!"   
  
"Hey, it was no problem. Just be more careful up those trees okay?" she said in a  
sweet voice.  
  
"Uh, yeah thanks." Matt said, a little less gratefully, trying to maintain his cool  
exterior.  
  
"No problem." she said up to him.  
  
"You know, I'm sorta surprised you're a girl." T.K. said giving her a puzzled look.  
  
"Why's that?" she asked back curiously.   
  
"Because my brother always said that girls are demons in disguise who try to suck  
away your soul with kisses and chase you endlessly through time for dates." T.K. said.  
Matt turned down to him, wide-eyed with embarrassment and shock.  
  
"Um.. ur.." Matt was speechless, desperately seeking an explanation or excuse. 'I  
can't believe he remembered that! What am I going to say to her, I don't want to deal with  
a pissed girl.' he thought worried. Her eyes were wide at T.K.'s words, but her face  
quickly softened. She suddenly stood laughing.  
  
"Huh?" Matt looked at her surprised. She glanced at him for a moment, an  
understanding, playful look in her eyes. Then, turned back down to T.K.   
  
"Well, do you think I'm a demon?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"No way! You're too nice!" he said laughing. "Will you be my new friend?" he  
asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
'Oh great. She's probably going to start asking me out or something just because I  
owe her something for helping T.K. I better get out of here before that...' Matt thought  
worried. "Let's get going T.K." he said, quickly taking T.K.'s hand and dragging him off.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" she called after them.  
  
'Oh no, too late!' Matt thought regretfully. He reluctantly, and slowly, turned back  
to her running up to them. "Uh, yeah?" he asked, even though he already knew what she  
was going to say back.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," she started, Matt felt a sense a fear with every  
word.  
  
'Well, maybe it won't be too bad. She looks nice and pretty. Urgh! But she  
probably just wants to go out with because of my looks like all the rest! I don't want to go  
out with girls who only go out with me just because of that! They're all the same!' he  
thought frustrated.  
  
"Can you tell me your names?" she asked.   
  
'WHAT?!' his mind exclaimed startled. "I-Is that it?" he asked back shakily, still  
recovering from the shock.  
  
"Well, yeah." she replied simply, a look of puzzlement at his weird, stunned  
expression. "Unless, you don't want to, then that's all right with me." she said back.  
  
"No! If we're going to be friends, we should know each other's names!" T.K.  
bursted in. "My name's T.K. and this is my older brother Matt!" he said delightfully.   
  
"T.K and Matt huh? My name's Sora Takenouchi. But you can call me Sora."   
  
"Sora? That's a pretty name! Don't you think so Matt?" T.K. asked, turning to look  
up at him. Matt suddenly blushed, surprised at his little brother's words. He quickly looked  
to the ground, avoiding the girl's gaze.  
  
She chuckled a little at his reaction.  
  
"Hey! Takenouchi! You wanna play some soccer!?" a spiky, brown-haired boy  
called out to her.  
  
"You're on!" she yelled back. After responding to him, she came to face Matt and  
T.K. "I have to go play with my other friend Tai now. Are you coming to see?" she asked,  
looking down on T.K.  
  
"Sure! Then, can we play later? Maybe, you can teach me how to climb a tree  
better!" T.K. said laughing. She smiled down amused at him, gently giggling.  
  
"Okay! It was nice to meet you T.K.," she said giving a kind smile to the cute little  
boy. " And you too Matt." She said, bringing her gaze up to him, giving him also a sweet  
smile. His eyes met hers, and he stood breathless. He couldn't help but blush.   
They were the most warmest ruby-brown eyes he had ever seen.  
His heart began to pound faster in his chest as he drowned himself into them.   
"Bye for now." she said, breaking his daze. She went running off to join the  
soccer game.  
  
"See you later Sora!" T.K. called after her. He lifted up his hand high, energetically  
waving her goodbye. She turned back, returning the gesture. Matt stood in place silently  
as he watched her go, frozen in disbelief.   
  
'What- What just happened..?' he thought to himself. 'Her presence made me feel  
soo...strange. Why did my heart beat so fast?' he wondered to himself. He watched as she  
ran, unable to take his eyes away, afraid that she just might fade away like some beautiful  
dream. 'That girl... She didn't seem to care entirely about my looks or trying to impress  
me. She was just.. friendly and kind to me and T.K. Howcome she felt so different from  
other girls that I've met before? Her eyes... I was so drawn into them. They just felt so  
warm and comforting. What am I saying?! I don't even know her except her name! Still,  
there was.. just something about her. Something that sort of makes me wish I knew her  
more.. Could she even be someone I can open up to and share my heart with? Could there  
be such a person?'  
  
T.K. giggled happily. "Wow! She was really nice! I really like her! What about you  
Matt?" T.K. asked, facing up to his dumbfounded older brother. Matt blinked surprised  
and came to look down on him.   
  
"Uh, yeah T.K." he said back, a strange smile coming upon his face. "I do." 


End file.
